Intimate Insanity
by o.x-Twiggy-x.o
Summary: NejixSakura. He'd rather have a wild cat in his bed than an angel by his side. For all of those people who said otherwise, a demonic smirk set upon his thin tantalizing lips, was lying'. Grapling tension, sexual need, and a Hyuuga's possesiveness.


**Intimate Insanity**

_NejixSakura_

_**Neji;** 18  
_

_**Sakura;** 17  
_

**Rated M;** For suggestiove thoughts, lemons and language.

**Disclaimer;** I do not own Naruto.

**By** o.x-Twiggy-x.o

-----------

_**.Chapter 1.**_

_**.Same Direction.**_

**----------**

The way she shifted under the moonlight gave a new ache to his sculpted body. He hated how he had been reduced to this, watching her as she trained relentlessly each night. This wasn't fair. Nor was it dignified. He, with his reputation to uphold, had been reduced, by this, this, _exotic and enticing beauty?_ No. This, _gorgeous and seductive tease?_..No. This annoying, _lithe bodied, sinful featured, rose lipped_...fuck it.

The branch child had to go, and he had to go now. He was too close, he was too far in, and right now, his breathing was too fucking loud. He couldn't determine whether the konoichi had heard him or not, but his complete awareness of his breathing allowed him to reason that, perhaps, this could be classed as stalking. _Hyuuga's did not stalk_. This was merely the object of his desire, lust, obsession? All three? He didn't know right now, nor did he particularly care. All the Neji knew was that her deliciously sinful body was calling to him like a siren, and by kami, he would have her. He would have her, wherever he wanted her, whenever he wanted her. With this a low growl in the back of his throat was emitted. His eyes grew wide with shock. He couldn't retract the sounds, nor could he pretend it never happened. _Hyuuga's never slipped up_, but right now, Neji thought that Hyuuga's were bloody liars.

--

In the grey of the thicket, the deep green foliage surrounding her, Haruno Sakura stopped her training. Not because of strain or stress, wear or tear, but the simple fact that she had heard something. A slight growl, like that of an animal, it sounded primal, and slightly unnerving. A small tingle rose up her spine, the tight clothes she was wearing, saturated in her sweat, was once warm. However now, they clung to her like death, embracing and caressing her in a freezing manner. She slid her hands tenderly up and down her toned arms, trying to bring warmth back to the ice like flesh. Paranoia struck her hard and fast, and turning on instinct, she caught a rustling in the bushes. Stealthily she moved to the bushes where the rustles had come from. Yet when she pounced upon them, there was nothing, no disturbance, nothing out of the ordinary. _How strange._ But as she started to gather up her used kunai and shuriken the grey sky finally cried, shattering the earth with its fat drops. Sakura glanced up, but the onslaught of water soaked her further than she already was. She now definitely knew that she should be going home, and with her last ounces of strength, she sprinted towards her house. Opal eyes watched her go past, and breaths of relief were let out in puffs of white stress into the air. She never saw it.

--

Hyuuga Neji. Muscular, body of a God, face sculpted by Da Vinci. His talents were beyond impressive, his skills, almost unmatched, and his personality, well, he was still stoic, but that just added to the mystery that was, the Hyuuga Neji. And yet, for some unknown reason, he couldn't quite grasp why, he wasn't able to stop thinking about the godaime's prized student. The way her hips swayed as she walked, the provocative curves of her lush body, the way her breasts, minuscule waist, and large hips giving her a pin-up appearance, my god it was un-saintly, but honestly, who wanted a fucking saint? He'd rather have a wild cat in his bed than an angel by his side. For all of those people who said otherwise, a demonic smirk set upon his thin tantalizing lips, was lying. But enough thinking like that, he had work to do, and with these thoughts plaguing his mind, his groin was giving him no peace.

--

"Tsunade?" Sakura had turned up fo the mission. The glorified sunshine out on the streets basking the city with warm august rays. Below the window in the Hokage tower, she could see the swarms of people, shopping, talking, living, and it made her smile to think how oblivious to real worldly issues they were. That in itself gladdened her. _No need to trouble the blissfully ignorant when we can keep them from feeling the troubles of the troubled. _She was completely sincere as she breathed in the fresh air that glided in through the opened window. She loved it.  
"Sakura, I have a mission for you, one of great urgency," Sakura's deep emerald orbs looked to her mentor. The large blonde woman was gazing straight at her, sake in hand and trembles setting in her features. She seemed troubled and so Sakura moved across the room, and swept herself into the chair in front of the desk. She sighed deeply.  
"Its a joint mission, only the two of you, you're in for the long haul, and Sakura?" Sakura could see the urgancy in her eyes and long robes billowed out from her form, bloodshot opals stared at her and light speckles of fright littered her cheeks. She understood, she knew, and she wouldn't allow for the once proud woman's small ounce of pride to come crashing down due to her. And so she smiled, and rose from her seat.  
"I take it everything is in the scroll Hokage?" She would read it herself, rather than making her mentor recite it all to her, there was no shame in that. The poor woman wasn't up to it these days, the horrors of her time cascading upon her like a waterfall if dread and fear. It was all too much, and she needed some time to herself, and of course her beloved sake. Sakura smiled. And stood, not needing the woman's approval on her leaving, or initiating that in fact the scroll contained everything needed. She knew her too well. And so left the sorrow stricken woman behind, instead opening the scroll as she walked, determination in each stride as her front laced up boots, with feminine heel, clicked along the corridor. Reading down, she realised her mission partner, and her lips of a rosy colour, quirked, ever so slightly.

--

The Branch child was meditating, his Katana resting by his side as he focused on his breathing, taking in the bright world around him, through his smell and awareness. Bright streams of colours felt warm in his mind, and splashes of techni-coloured light painted his mind with each new smell that trickled through his senses. He loved this. The calm after his raging storm, the part where he ceased to be so full of aggression, and simple, be, for a while. Yet, something very feminine entered his meditating state, blocking him from being able to understand anything else around him. He sighed deeply in slight aggravation and opened his pearl eyes slowly, instantly adjusting to the light. The garden was peaceful all around him, tranquil ponds of cool water rippled gently whilst the brightly coloured koi danced around underneath the shimmering surfaces. The cherry blossoms floated down off of the trees and onto the short green lawn, kissing them with pink fluttering petals. All was well, except for his shuffling terrified cousin who looked down on him with wide white eyes.

"Yes Hinata-Sama?" Neji's chocolate voice lulled the air around him, and his cousin seemed to tremble slightly, from what, he did not know, nor really did he care. However he held respect for her, not just because he was supposed to but also due to her own techniques and abilities becoming better in her years of training. And so he looked inquiringly up at her.

"Neji-ni san, I, I wanted you to know, that Sa-Sakura-san is here to see you, she says its rather ur-urgent," She twiddled her fingers together, her stutter had gotten better over the years, but still she held her shyness, something seemed unable to relinquish, but never the less, she was still able to keep a stable relationship with the over confident and charismatic Naruto. _Idiot._ Neji was still glad for her though.

Yet the mention of Sakura brought him out of his thoughts, and he stood, and nodded to Hinata, as confirmation for her to be shown through. The sun was still high, and due to training and meditation, Neji had seen no reason for a shirt, his abs were gleaming in the rays of gold, along with a slight sheen of sweat coating his taught skin, he looked like a God. He had left his long chestnut locks loose, long since using a hair tie to keep it back, he tended to let it be free, much like his spirit, now that he had moved on slightly from his family's most traditional ways. He swiftly turned when he heard he come out from the sliding doors of the house and down to the garden, her footfalls light, and her clothing much like always. The tight red top was short, covering the large swells of her breasts, and just underneath but no further. Where it was once a zip up vest, it was now a simple pull on, tight to her body as the middle thick straps caressed her shoulders. It was low on her cleavage, but not overly so. She still kept the tiny black shorts, barely longer than female boxers, and clung to her like a second skin, along with her white medics skirt that clipped both sides with silver fasteners. Her entire mid-drift was uncovered, which may have seemed dangerous, however, it left her with an ease and agility that she had over her opponents. She had on her black fingerless gloves with the silver steel strips on top for extra force, _not that she needs any_, Neji's personal thoughts had to protrude there. And to set the entire outfit off, her 'just-below-the-knee' frontal laced up boots, black. The held a two inch high heel, and where no longer open toed like her old uniform that she had whilst she was sixteen. Now that she was seventeen, nearly eighteen, she realised that she could make a uniform to her advantage. And it worked all ways.

--

Neji was looking at her, an unreadable expression gracing his beautifully structured face. Not that she minded, he was after all extremely handsome, with a rugged edge, a much better looking and acting person than her once upon a time love Sasuke. _Ridiculous_. However, she still fidgeted slightly, as his gaze seemed to sweep over her figure. But she decided to ignore it for now, she never quite knew with the pearly eyed man, and so instead let him know exactly what she was there for.  
"Neji-san,"  
"Cut the formalities Sakura, we know each other too well for that," His smirk tugged at her heart beat, as it set its pace a little faster. So she simple smiled back and removed the small scroll from a side pouch attached high to her left thigh holster. Taking it out, she then handed it over to him.

"Undercover-op from the Hokage, it's a five day hike there if we're travelling fast, a week at a more steady pace," she saw his slight frown, "Which Tsunade has suggested that we do. Our ruse being that of a couple, not necessarily married, but very much together at the two week convention over in deeper mist." She looked up at him, his face a stoic mask as he nodded for her to continue whilst he read through the scroll. She understood that he probably knew all of this, due to the scroll, but liked to hear her saying it, generally because she had more of an inkling to the mission, due to being so close to the Hokage.

"I see, we are to acquire information on the happenings underneath the events? As in, suspicious activities and happenings being made by what is, supposed, to be our ally?" His ever-long depths were in earnest, a simple question to make sure that he understood. Her curt nod gave way to everything, and he was glad it was her he was partnered with. Obviously for more reasons that one.  
"We shall meet at six am tomorrow by the gates and start our more, gentle journey, then." She smiled, her shiny lips stretching seductively. He smiled and nodded, watching as she turned away giving a wave as she did so. The way her long legs swept across the garden, short skirt literally only covering a little more than her ass, rode up gracefully with every step.

_Yes,_ his smirk turning feral, _this will be an, interesting, mission to say the least._

_----------_

It's been a bloody long time since i've uploaded everything.  
I don't really know how this is, so any and all feedback is great thankyou.  
It will be an on going story,  
HOWEVER  
this then means that i won't be able to update extremely regularly,  
But I shall try.  
Thankyou again for taking the time to read the story!

(:

Vanilla sprinkled pink doughnuts for everyone!

o.x-Twiggy-x.o


End file.
